Inmovilizarla
by Fani cor
Summary: El la conocía, y por eso, había practicado toda la semana su movimiento. Pero no contaba con que ella era la famosa viuda negra.


Esquivo un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara, se agachó e inmediatamente inició su contraataque. Intentó golpearla en las costillas, pero ella fácilmente le corrió la mano como si nada.

Ambos llevaban practicando juntos hace años, primero en las instalaciones de SHIELD, ahora en la torre de Stark, aunque era más la torre de los vengadores, dado que últimamente la habían estado usando como su nuevo hogar. La pelea era presenciada por Bruce, Tony y Steve, quienes habían dejado de hacer sus actividades para observar el duelo. Era casi como una danza, los dos se conocían de memoria, sabían cuales eran sus ataques preferidos, y sus puntos débiles. De vez en cuando alguno recibía algún golpe, pero esto no era más que para limpiarse el sudor y atacar con más ímpetu.

El ya la tenía, había estado practicando toda la semana su nuevo movimiento que iba a usar para inmovilizarla. Solo tenía que cansarla un rato, y bueno defenderse de la mejor espía del mundo y probablemente dominadora de casi todas las artes marciales existentes. Pero ya estaba llegando el momento, habían estado así por lo menos media hora. Agachándose, esquivando ganchos, saltando por las repentinas patadas con destino en el suelo.

Hasta que finalmente se decidió.

Dejó que le pegue un golpe en la cara, así él se hizo que que estaba medio mareado, puso sus manos en las rodillas arqueando su espalda y con la cabeza gacha, ella aprovechó ese momento y decidió acabarlo. Se arrojó contra él en un salto majestuoso, con su brazo extendido listo para darle en la espalda y que el cayera al piso rendido. Pero él ya sabía, y en un solo movimiento la esquivo, y antes de que ella toque el suelo la tomo de la cintura y la aprisionó contra el piso. Quedando el arriba de ella, rápidamente le agarro las muñecas y las puso por encima del nivel de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. La habitación se quedó en un completo silencio.

"Bien hecho Legolas! La volteaste, no me imagino cómo será en la cama" musitó el dueño de la torre, mientras Los otros dos se limitaban a mirar.

Natasha analizó la situación, el la había engañado haciéndose el golpeado, pero era todo una trampa. si él jugaba sucio ella también iba a hacerlo. Además no podía perder la pelea en frente de los otros, iba a romper toda su imagen.

Se movió para generar un poco de espacio entre ambos, entonces cuando ya tuvo más libertad de movimiento rozó seductivamente sus caderas contra las de él y ella pudo sentir el efecto que le provocaba. Como si es no fuese suficiente, lanzó un gemido que parecía tan autentico que por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, era lo que le faltaba a él para encenderse. En una fracción de segundo, ante su cara de desconcierto ella aprovechó la situación para rotar e invertir papeles, pero ahora ella sobre su pecho.

Se acercó a su oído y en una voz que seguramente usaba para capturar a sus presas durante las misiones le dijo "Piensa antes de jugar sucio niño pájaro, que te vas a terminar quemando... Digo, si juegas con fuego" ella sonrió y con eso se levanto, tomo una botella de agua y se retiró del gimnasio, quedando el en el piso con un evidente bulto en sus pantalones.

Se escucho una risa histérica de Tony "ya pensaba yo que te había ganado, me olvide que era la viuda negra, Dios, es increíble"

Steve miraba al suelo, claramente sonrojado.

Y Bruce estaba con sus brazo cruzados sobre el pecho, y una leve sonrisa negando con su cabeza divertidamente como haría un padre que ve a su hijo de 8 años tratando de coquetear con alguna niña en el parque.

Eventualmente los tres se retiraron, dejando al pobre Clint solo tirado en el piso tranquilizándose. Finalmente se paró, tomo la botella de agua que quedaba y se fue del gimnasio maldiciendo en vos baja "maldita espía ardiente rusa, sabe cómo encender a un hombre en menos de 5 segundos, ya tendría que haber sabido que mi plan debía tener alguna falla, es la MALDITA VIUDA NEGRA dios, esto no va a quedar acá, que mejor se prepare..."


End file.
